1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder-type wireless terminal, and more particularly to a method for displaying digital broadcast channel information of a folder-type wireless terminal capable of receiving digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital broadcasting denotes a broadcast service providing a user with a high-definition, high sound quality, and superior service in place of the conventional analog broadcasting, and is classified into satellite digital broadcasting and terrestrial digital broadcasting.
Satellite digital broadcasting mainly pursues a mobile service and allows a user to view multi-channel multimedia broadcasting regardless of time and location through a portable receiver (a mobile phone, or a personal digital assistant) or a vehicle receiver.
Terrestrial digital broadcasting derived from digital audio broadcasting (DAB), is multimedia broadcasting received by a user during movement using an empty VHF 12 channel and denotes complex broadcasting such as transmitting television broadcasting, radio broadcasting, and data broadcasting using multi-channels.
Recently, as digital broadcasting techniques and mobile communication techniques have been developed, interest in a digital broadcasting service allowing a user to view digital broadcasting while moving has increased. In particular, the interest in a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service using a mobile communication terminal is growing.
One of the advantages of such a digital broadcasting service is that the digital broadcasting service has a channel efficiency superior to that of an analog broadcasting service. In other words, although the analog broadcasting service has only one program for one physical channel, the digital broadcasting service is capable of simultaneously transmitting several programs through one physical channel. Accordingly, it is necessary for the digital broadcasting service to provide program information to make it easy to select programs desired by viewers. A service provided for this is an electronic program guide (EPG) service.
In other words, the EPG service provides information (“digital broadcast program guide data”) reporting the type of a broadcast program and a broadcasting channel, which are currently provided to a user, and a starting time, or a termination time of a broadcast program to be provided.
The digital broadcast program guide data includes program information (e.g., a program name, description about a program, the class of a program, etc.) according to channels or time. The digital broadcast program guide data is provided with a predetermined period of time or when the digital broadcast program guide data are changed.
Therefore, digital broadcasting receiving devices, including wireless terminals capable of receiving digital broadcasting, store the digital broadcast program guide data therein by receiving the digital broadcast program guide data and then generate digital broadcast program information based on the stored digital broadcast program guide data in response to user demand so as to provide the digital broadcast program information to a user. In addition, the digital broadcasting receiving devices may receive digital broadcast program guide data in response to user demand, generate digital broadcast program information, and then provide the digital broadcast program information to a user.
In the meantime, a folder-type wireless terminal typically includes LCDs, that is, an external display part and an internal display part formed on both sides of a sub-body (i.e., folder) of the folder-type wireless terminal.
The external display part of the folder-type wireless terminal typically displays electric field intensity, a residual amount of a battery, a time and a date on one screen image in a waiting state. Since the external display part is relatively smaller than the internal display part, the digital broadcasting channel information is usually displayed on the internal display part having the relatively larger size.
For this reason, users utilizing the folder-type wireless terminal including the internal display part and the external display part described above must open a folder of the wireless terminal in order to receive digital broadcasting channel information. Thereafter, the users enter into a digital broadcasting mode through key manipulation and then request digital broadcasting channel information by manipulating a menu key, and the folder-type wireless terminal displays the requested digital broadcasting channel information on the internal display part.
However, this scheme has a problem in that the users must open the folder of the folder-type wireless terminal even though they only want to confirm the digital broadcasting channel information without viewing digital broadcasting, and key manipulation must be performed several times.